


Day Twenty: Dirty Talk

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Or trying to, Phone Sex, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Bucky is stuck at a SHIELD school, and Sam tries to help him see the bright side. Bucky bites off more than he can chew.





	Day Twenty: Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME THREE DAYS! I have no idea what happened, my brain just couldn't focus on this story. I am so mad at myself that I'm now two days behind! Well, either way, hope you enjoy this.

“So I told my teacher that he was wrong, and that he was an idiot if he thought he was right. Now I’m stuck writing a 5 page paper on the trench warfare of WWII.” Bucky huffed as he glared up at the white ceiling over his head, scowling when hearing the scoff of a laugh on the other side of the phone. 

“Guess he didn’t accept the ‘I’m a cryogenically frozen soldier from the 30s who actually lived through the fight’ as factual evidence?” There was a smirk in the tone that made the ex-assassin roll his eyes, wondering why he’d bothered to call the man in question. He never expected sympathy from the other sidekick of Captain America, Sam Wilson being far too intuitive to assume that Bucky would accept it. Instead, the pararescue treated Bucky without kiddie gloves, something that the others on the team were still trying to accomplish. With Sam, it felt easier to relax in his own skin, bantering back and forth and refusing to back down from heated arguments. 

“It’s stupid that I even have to take these classes; I’m a sniper assassin with one arm and best friends with the man with a plan. When am I ever going to need to provide a GED?” 

“Steve wants you to be able to explore your options. Nobody said you have to be a weapon if you’d rather leave that part of your life behind.” In a need to give Bucky all of his options, Steve had asked Fury to get him into the SHIELD’s educational program in order to complete some of the schoolings that had eluded Bucky in the 30s. School wasn’t required at the time, and though some kids enjoyed it, Bucky needed to help work in order to support his mother. The future, however, required an education for any legal job, and so Bucky was enrolled in a six-week program at the SHIELD headquarters in D.C. It meant being separated from the rest of the Avengers, and though he missed training with demigods and wrestling spies, taking some space from blue puppy eyes was doing him some good. 

“All I've known how to do since I woke up is kill people.” The words came out effortlessly, Bucky squirming to find a relaxing position on his back. Distracted from his lack of comfort on the bed, he only half-listened to Sam’ reply. 

“That’s not possible; you know how to feed yourself, right? Open mouth, insert food.” 

“Way to take it literally, Wilson,” Bucky snarked back, though felt his lip try to pull into a smile at the sarcastic answer.

“And you can still wipe your own ass, right? Don’t think Steve does that for you, even if you are close to a hundred.” 

“This how you talk to your patients at the clinic? Real therapeutic.” 

“Being blunt with guys like us tends to work a lot better than fluffing it up and trying to kiss it all better.” The fact that Sam including himself in the same circle as Bucky was surprising, as the man seemed to have a much better grasp on his time in the air force. Sam’s demons weren’t of the same shape as Bucky’s or Steve’s, but they carried their own scars too deep for the ex-assassin to dig into. He knew of Sam’s partner falling to his death, and the terrible nightmares that came with watching a friend die. The guilt and blame Sam carried on his shoulders were heavy burdens, but he never let them weigh him down. He flew high above, and his resilience sometimes made Bucky forget the man behind the wings. 

“Yeah, can even shower myself before the smell gets too bad,” Bucky answered, holding back a chuckle. 

“Looks like you know how to do lots of things besides killing. Probably more after your fancy classes.” Even with the insult, Sam’s voice took on a fond edge that made something flutter low in Bucky’s stomach. “You’re gonna learn to be exactly who you wanna be, and nobody else. Got no doubt in my mind your stubborn ass would succeed at whatever you choose to do.” 

“I don’t know what I…” Bucky’s thought trailed off, but the man on the other side of the phone didn’t seem to miss a beat.

“Well, you got any talents that don’t involve a gun?” The line felt easy for Sam to ask, like he’d used it a hundred times before picking up Bucky’s call. And though he was enjoying the moment being shared between them, Bucky wasn’t looking for the avenger to be his therapist. 

“I can make people come without touching ‘em.” Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t want Sam to see him as another one of his wounded soldiers that had Bucky’s mouth moving without thinking of the consequences. Maybe he’d felt Sam’s earlier words hit too close to something affectionate, and he needed distance from the man. Or maybe it’d been seventy years since he’d flirted with someone as attractive as Sam, and he’d rather deal with the sexual side of that then the weird feeling twisting through his stomach. Whatever reason he chose to focus on didn’t matter after he heard the slight hitch of breath on the other side of the phone. 

“Not sure how that’s a talent.” 

“Wanna find out?” A moment of silence sifted through the phone, and Bucky wondered if he’d read their situation wrong. Sam had been keeping him company on the phone for the three weeks he’d been in the SHIELD program, talking about solar eclipses, the evolution of bananas, and whatever else had come to mind. They’d laughed, bantered, teased, and hesitantly flirted throughout the days, Sam dropping subtle hints at his bisexuality. But it’d never been as blunt as Bucky had just presented it, and he worried his lower lip at the static silence on the other side of the phone. 

“You sure about this?” There was caution, but not displeasure in Sam’s response, and Bucky knew why his companion was being hesitant. 

“You said I can do whatever I want to do, right?” Then, lowering his voice in a way that had always made the girls that hung out by his work blush and giggle, Bucky spoke again. “I wanna show you my  **talent** , Wilson.” 

“Jesus, Buck.” The calm composure Sam kept with all his war-veterans was nowhere in sight now, replaced by a shaky breath and strained voice. “Didn’t know they had phone sex in the depression.” 

“We just did it in person, but I’ll make do with what I’ve got.” He mulled over the next sentence in his head, shaking the cobwebs and anxiety from his head. Though the words flowed back like water, his nerves spiked as well, leaving him lacking the smooth voice he wanted to keep. “Mostly did it when I took a girl to the movies.

“Yeah? Why there?” Sam’s voice tried to keep his nonchalance, but Bucky could hear a bit of hitch in the tone, proving that he was committing to the decision. And that alone made Bucky’s own dick twitch in interest, pressing into the front of the sleep pants he’d shrugged on after his shower. 

“It was dark and secluded, and gave me time to...to really get into it, ya know? Press up nice and close and tell her the things I’d…" Bucky wasn’t lying when he said he’d been a smooth talker in the 30s. He’d been a ladies man not just because of his looks, but because of his quick tongue and large vocabulary of words mothers would never approve of. But he felt his face start to warm when he thought of speaking any of them to Sam, who was **very** different. He’d never talked sexually to a man before, and the realization that he may have bitten off more than he could chew had him swallowing into the phone." Stuff I'd like to do with her. Something dirty. If she’d let me, cause I wasn't gonna...it wasn't forced, we had class-” 

“Should I close my eyes?” The question pulled Bucky from his mental self-berating, Sam’s voice swaying between amused and aroused. “It’s pretty bright in my room, and if you’re gonna do something **dirty** to me in a theatre, I should probably close my eyes.” 

“You’re making fun of me,” Bucky muttered, hating the rush of embarrassment and shame that flooded through him. He should have known that Sam wouldn’t  **really** want him to do something like this, and like an idiot, he’d really been hoping-

“I wanna be there with you.” The words that curled around his ear felt like a warm caress, and Bucky felt a shiver run through his veins at the soft curve each well-timed word smoothed over him. “So if you wanna talk about us touching each other in a movie theatre, I’m game. Or making sandcastles on the beach, giving handjobs on a crowded subway, or how you felt right after we kicked Thanos’s ass. Wherever you are, I’m there.” 

Sam’s words made the pounding in Bucky’s chest triple in beats, but for once, it didn’t scare him. The simplicity and honest reply made everything that had been riddled with nerves and tension melt from the soldier’s body, leaving his fully relaxed into his bed. Sam didn’t think of Bucky as a case study or a new client showing up in his clinic; he saw a worn down friend who needed someone to connect to. Not to lecture, not to pity. Someone to feel human with again. And just the thought of sharing something **real** with the man on the other side of the phone had a need rushing through Bucky, kicking the sweatpants down his legs faster than ever before. His eyes closed without the fear of nightmares or flashbacks appearing behind his lids, allowing himself to grip the phone tighter to his ear. Not from panic or insecurity, but excitement. 

“I want you touch you in a bed,” he started slowly, fingers trailing over his stomach as if tracing the fire starting to pool there from Sam’s quiet sigh of approval. Encouraged by the noise, Bucky continued, words gaining small momentum with each syllable. “Under me and naked, so I could feel your skin pressed between my legs. Press myself against the nice curve of your ass. Make ya...make ya ache to feel me deep inside you.” 

“You wish, Barnes.” The way Sam teased his last name was playful but sultry, and Bucky’s dick slapped into the back of his hand from its excited twitch. The need to run his fingers over the tip was strong, but he held back to draw out the excitement of their current banter.    

“I wouldn’t have to wish if I had you under me. I could just wrap my fingers around you and tease your cock nice and slow until you begged me to fuck you.” He almost surprised himself with the dirty sentence, but picturing the arousing image had his hand skimming down to finally grasp his own hardness. The moan that escaped from his lips got an instant gasp from the other side of the phone, and Sam’s pant into his ear was enough to make his hips thrust into his grip. 

“You gonna open me up first? Make sure I’m loose enough to take you? You’re not exactly small; it’d take three fingers not to hurt.” Like magic, Sam’s eyes were staring into his own in Bucky’s head, hands grasping the dark grey sheets and thrusting down onto the metal digits effortlessly fucking into the pararescue’s entrance. Even though he’d never slept with a man before, he could almost feel the heat and tightness of the opening, and his dick pulsed to be inside. Embarrassment was the furthest thing from his mind as he soaked into the moment, hearing the wet slick of Sam’s own hand stroking himself. Sam’s imaginary mouth moaned in sync with the noises on the other side of the phone, and Bucky felt himself replying without thinking twice. 

“I’d make you feel so good, Sam.” Bucky’s groan was breathless toward the end when he twisted his grasp, feeling precome slickening his hold when jerking it back down his length. Everything felt hypersensitive, and his enhanced senses only made the rush of arousal double in pleasure when Sam gasped out his name. 

“Gonna roll me over and show me how good?” And though the thought was something Bucky wanted to keep in his back pocket for another time, his head shook against the pillow before his hips rose up to grind into his wet palm and groan. 

“No, I…I’d wanna see your face.” It was probably not the sexiest thing Sam had heard before, but Bucky felt the words had to be said. “I’d wanna pull you into my lap and slide you down around me like you were meant to ride my dick.”

“ **Yes** .” His hiccup didn’t seem to draw any arousal from Sam’s mind, and Bucky grinned at the thought before continuing. 

“Grab your hips and slam you down on me. Wanna feel your dick rub against my stomach from how close we grind together. I’d make you keep riding me until you came screaming my name.” 

“Close, Bucky, keep talking. Wanna finish to your voice,” 

“Oh fuck.” The fact that his voice, his words, were enough to get Sam to sound desperate enough to come had Bucky seeing white, his whole body tensing from the sudden orgasm. He shouted Sam’s name in pleasure, head tossed back hard on the pillow despite the shaky jerks of the hips below. His hand quickened a few strokes before finally slowing down, feeling the last of his come roll over the knuckles still gripping him tight. Sam’s shout of release was more muffled, as if smothered into the pillow. Still, it curled Bucky’s toes from how blissed out the other sounded, pride perking up with pride despite the horrible start. 

He turned to flop onto his side, unsure of what to do with the silence that came with Sam’s recovery from his orgasm. Would they need to address their feelings now? Would it change the chemistry between them? How did people even date anymore? He knew of things called ‘apps’ and ‘tinder’, but all of that didn’t make sense in this current situation. Was there even a situation to address? Or did Sam want this to be a one-time thing? Thousands of questions filled Bucky’s mind, yet he couldn’t get his lips to focus on one. Because the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the small flicker of hope he’d gotten from their encounter. And yet now, he didn’t know how to keep the flame alive. 

Luckily, Sam did.     

“You need a new talent,” Sam mumbled into the phone, Bucky blinking at the drowsy but satisfied tone of the other man. “Learn to make balloon animals or paint with your toes. Cause I call dibs on that one until you get back home and prove you’re not all talk.” 

And despite the flush on his cheeks, Bucky laughed harder than he had in seventy years.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite it being evil and taking forever, it was fun to write. These boys need more love. 
> 
> Oh! Before I forget! I'm taking part in a charity auction called "Marvel Trumps Hate" on Tumblr and I'm auctioning off two stories! They can be either Stony or WinterFalcon, and the lengths are varying for each one. If you're enjoying my writing, come stop by and give some money to a good cause! And I'll be sure stoked to work with you. I'm just 'Crimson' on the list. Come check me out!
> 
> Day Twenty-one: Food Play


End file.
